User talk:Abdul54
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Abdul54! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin,Happy65 and Mixer2301. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Apj26 (Talk) 19:39, April 13, 2012 Hi Hi Abdul In order to make links, there is 1 simple way for making a link, and another 3 options for making special links: In order to make a regular links, simply add in any article, and put inside the page name. It will look like this: Pagename If you want to link to a user, jsut add this, and replace the username with the name of the user: user:username In order to make a link to a page, but rename the link (like this link: CP), add a |''' ('''Shift+/) after the page name in the regular link, and then write the headline you want for the specific link. For example, if you want to change the name from Club Penguin to CP, add: CP ---- Extra details below this line You can also add an s''' right after the link, in order to mention several items (like: Puffles). Here is an example: Puffles It will automatically add the '''s to the link, so there is no need to add the word "puffles" as a second name. The last option for link is to remove the brackets from a link, for example, from MP3000 (disambiguation) to MP3000)- Simply add a |''' to al link, without adding a second name after, like this: MP3000 (disambiguation) And it will look like this: MP3000 I hope this helps you. The first link i showed you is the basic one, and you don't have to use all the others. Have a happy editing, and Waddle On! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 19:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hello Adbul54, I Have not copied your game. Since we cant make PC# remix and we are already making another game I just thought we will announced it on my blog, Commander Bsyew 20:11, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, '''HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 16:42, December 23, 2013 (UTC)-